


Working You

by jessrine



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessrine/pseuds/jessrine
Summary: A secret rendezvous with Jumin turned out to be a fun-filled afternoon.Maybe licking him like a lollipop wasn't such a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.  
> [Click Here.](http://jessrine.tumblr.com/post/152725994024/working-you)

_Knock, knock._

The sound startled you out of your haze of passion. Before you could stop him, you were shoved underneath his desk, bracketed between his long legs. You were not supposed to be there. No, certainly not just under his desk, but also his office. You were banned from coming after Jaehee caught you partially undressed and Jumin worshipping you.

With his tongue.

But they forgot, your _fiancée_ was the master of getting what he wanted. And whatever he wanted, he most certainly would get it. Or his name was not Jumin Han.

After many manoeuvrings, several bribes and assigning Jaehee on an errand, you slipped into Jumin’s office and was greeted by his sweet smile.

“My sweet,” Jumin murmured as he stood and reached for you. It had only been 5 hours since you saw him but judging by the hug he greeted you with, he had missed you terribly. He murmured something in your ear before lifting you bodily so he could kiss you.

Yet kissing was such tame word for it.

His lips teased and caressed yours while his tongue sought for an opening. Licking, rubbing the seam of your lips. Enticing you to play even if it felt like you were drowning in passion. In him. Ever since you agreed to marry him, Jumin has proven over and over again that he could be a passionate man. In and out of bed.

With a gasp, you parted your lips and he immediately bent you backwards and continued his masterful kiss until you were nearly weak at the knees. His tongue continued tickling your palate and drawing out your tongue to play. His lips caressed yours in dance. Your breaths mingled with his, drawing you to his scent, and filling your senses. On and on it went until…

You stare petulantly at his lap and listened to the conversation above you.

“The cat cafe and spa has been getting rave reviews across the internet,” said the monotonous voice.

“Good, Mr Lee” Jumin sat up and slid closer to you, further entrapping you between his legs. “I want to continue…”

Whatever it was that Jumin wanted to do, you were no longer listening. Sitting there between his legs, you realized that you were surrounded by his scent. A scent that was both musky and uniquely Jumin. With a touch of Elizabeth 3rd. You muffled a laugh against Jumin’s thigh. It seemed the cat was as possessive as her master. To leave a scent on Jumin, Elizabeth was somehow telling people _‘he’s mine!’._ Not that anyone else would come this close to smell it, but it tickled your fanciful mind nonetheless.

A soft touch on the top of your head interrupted your musings. It was both a caress and a warning. Jumin was aware of your squirming but if you made too much noise or movement, you were definitely going to be noticed. You smiled and patted Jumin’s knee to tell him it was okay.

That was when you noticed it.

A bulge.

Jumin shifted in his seat and tried to make himself comfortable. From your vantage point, it seemed the movement only made the bulge bigger. You bit your lips trying to hold back the laughter building from seeing Jumin squirming. He was such in a vulnerable position.

Listening to his employee explaining the progress and development of his _surprisingly_ successful cat project was an exercise of patience. He had no desire to remain staring at Mr Lee this afternoon. He wanted to escape so he could play with his _fiancée_. It was his fault that Jaehee had gone to Busan and this meant he had to deal with this nuisance instead of loading it off to Jaehee. All Jumin wanted to do now was to throw him out. But he couldn’t do that without risking further censure that might land his _fiancée_ in hot water.

No. He did not want that. His _fiancée_ hates being in trouble of any sort. So when he felt the feathery touch along the front of his trousers, he ignored it and continued to converse in hopes of finishing the business as quickly as he could. But without warning, Jumin felt the zipper of his trousers lowered and a hand reached inside to free his bulge.

“Yes, the power of the internet and its viral capacity is very surprising.”

You stifled a giggle at the employee’s reaction to Jumin’s sharp intake of breath. Little did the employee know, Jumin was reacting to a different surprise. One that made his thighs clench reflexively.

“Indeed, the…internet…is,” breathed Jumin, struggling to maintain his composure.

He reached down with one hand to stop your straying hand but you will not be thwarted. You laced your hand through his and continued your torture-Jumin campaign.

“Therefore, riding on this viral phenomenon we will continue to advertise our services online as well.”

Trying to regain his composure, Jumin replied “It will be an amazing opporTUNITY!”

To kiss the underside of his exposed cock. Mr Lee was startled at his sudden vehement shout. Clearing his throat, Jumin waved his hand so his employee would continue. With a shrug, Mr Lee continued outlining the viral plan all the while, the little devil under Jumin's table was torturing him even worse. A few kittenish licks and kisses had his erection grow to its full length and hardness. He felt both desperation and dread.

Desperate for a firmer touch, a harder grip.

Dreading the idea that he would cum in front of his project manager.

And yet, he couldn’t help but press closer to your inquisitive hand and mouth.

Jumin had let your hand go in a bid to control himself. To focus to the task at hand and getting rid of his employee as quickly as he possibly could before he could embarrass himself.

You, on the other hand, used your free hand to grip Jumin’s hardness to almost completely cover his length and further feed his excitement. One hand following the other, you stroked him from base to tip, gently at first before squeezing harder and harder until you reached the perfect pressure Jumin had taught you. The perfect pressure that could drive him wild.

Jumin grunted. He clenched his hand hard to stop himself from reaching for you. The Cat Cafe and Spa demanded his attention but with every caress, now including a bit of his own precum, his mind wandered underneath the table. How he longed for you to take him inside your mouth completely. No, no, no. He really…

Precum wet your fingers as you glide your hands, twisting them in opposite directions to increase the sensation. The colour of his shaft has turned a darker shade but still Jumin’s control was formidable. Licking your lips, you opened your mouth and took him into your mouth as far as you could go. Jumin let out an audible groan above you and the thump on his table was loud.

“Mr Han! Are you all right?” you could hear.

Ignoring what’s going on above you, you pulled back while sucking as hard as you could, swirled your tongue around the head before swallowing him down again. Up and down, over and over, you took him into your mouth. His parted legs quivered. You took it as a sign he liked what was happening then took his taut balls in hand and massaged, weighing them in your hands.

His _fiancée_ was determined to make him embarrass himself. Jumin’s nails had dug half-moons into his palm in an effort to stave off the inevitable. And still his employee was calling his name. He needed to get rid of his employee but with each pass of his cock into your wet mouth, his sanity slowly left him. He could only feel. Every suction, every caress, every wet…

“I’m going to call an ambulance, Mr Han! Mr Han!” his employee was approaching the table. Jumin didn’t know how long his name had been called but he knew that Mr Project Manager whose name he could not recall now was getting too close to finding out the secret under his table.

“No,” Jumin groaned. “Leave. Now. It’s. All right.” He punctuated his words with the rhythm of your suction. Jumin was close.

With a look of reluctance, he complied but not with one last look at his red-faced boss. The beads of sweat and glazed eyes, his clenched fingers. Mr Han looked like he was suffering a stroke. Mr Lee closed the door behind him and marched down to the company’s infirmary.

As soon as you hear the door clicking closed, you renewed your efforts to drive Jumin mad. You swallowed as much of his cock and you could, hollowing your cheeks to increase the suction. One hand surrounded what your mouth couldn’t reach and the other played with his balls. Jumin moaned loud and low. He was at the brink. He could not stand anymore of this. With a stifled shout, he exploded in your mouth.

Jumin leaned back heavily in his chair as the last of his orgasm petered out. Boneless, he stared down at you, still out of breath.

“Did you enjoy it?” you asked teasingly.

For a moment, he stared at you incredulously while still panting for breath. Then, with a growl, he dragged you up from the floor and whispered.

“Lock the door, close the blinds and take off your clothes. In that order. You are not going anywhere now.”

“Why. _Yes_ , Jumin.”


End file.
